


Rand Family Movie Night

by Spannah339



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Bonding, Gen, The Princess Bride - Freeform, honestly idk how to tag, princess bride is always a good thing right!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Ward's stuck in a boring meeting, but a message from Danny greatly improves his day.





	Rand Family Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I can't synopsis rip. Anyway, I like the idea of Danny having loved Princess Bride as a kid, so of course, I had to drag Ward in as well.

Ward was slowly sinking further into his seat as the meeting dragged on. He was pretty sure he was well on his way becoming one with it by the time he was finally able to leave. His fingers were drumming lightly on the table surface as he tried to follow the discussion around him, but his mind couldn’t stay focused. 

He was beginning to see why Danny had chosen to find a more hands-on job instead of staying at Rand. Unfortunately, Ward was stuck - his impromptu trip to Asia with Danny had brought up far more problems than he had wanted when he returned. He couldn’t regret it though. 

He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable spot to sit, and glanced as subtly as he could towards the clock on the wall. The meeting hadn’t even lasted an hour - how was that fair? 

A quiet buzz from his pocket gave him something actually interesting to focus on. Feeling like a schoolboy hiding from a teacher, he retrieved his phone, some of his boredom overcome as he saw a message from Danny. 

_ WARD!!!!!! _

He suddenly found himself much more interested in the typing bubble on screen than the entire meeting. Nothing boring ever came out of a message beginning like that. Especially not from Danny.

_ Collen hasnt seen Princess bride!!!  _

He had expected something unusual - it always was when Danny was involved - but he hadn’t expected the sudden rush of half-forgotten memories.

The Princess Bride was one of the few movies the Rand family had owned. Which naturally meant that Ward had watched it a lot when visiting them. Often the adults would stick a movie on for the children to be occupied with, and often that movie was Princess Bride. Danny and Joy had loved it - quotes were part of normal conversation whenever their families were together. 

Ward had to admit he had enjoyed it as well. He just hadn’t seen it in  _ years _ . He tried to remember the last time he had watched it, and the memory came to him with a jolt of emotions. 

It had been about a week after Danny’s plane had gone down. Harold was caught up in dealing with the aftermath of that, so Ward and Joy had been sat down in front of the television. They had only got a few scenes in before Joy had turned the tv off. Neither of them felt like watching it without Danny. 

He drew in a quick breath, turning his attention back to the phone. Slowly, he tapped out an answer, unsure of how exactly to respond after the rollercoaster of memories and emotions the simple message had given him. 

_ A lot of people haven’t  _ he finally settled on. 

Danny’s response wasn’t long in coming. 

_ Come for a movie night?  _

He stared at the screen for a long time. A part of him wanted to leave right then and head over to the dojo, but another part of him was resisting. He couldn’t just walk out of the meeting. 

“ _ Joy won’t be there _ ,” a voice in his head whispered. That was another part holding him back, the aching longing for his sister. Returning to activities they had done together as children was painfully difficult when one was missing. 

“Mr Meachum?” 

He found himself jerked back to the meeting he had almost forgotten he was in. Looking up, he blinked slightly, taking in the faces staring at him. 

“Yes?” he asked. His phone buzzed again, and he glanced down. 

_ I know youre probably busy, but itd be awesome if you could come! _

“Everything alright?” 

He paused, considering. He had done a lot of things he never thought he would in the past year. He had travelled half the world, he'd been sober for over a year now, he become a father, he had slowly broken away from what was left of the hold Harold still had on him. He couldn’t keep being held back by the family who had walked away from him. 

Besides, it wasn’t like he was doing anything in the meeting anyway. 

He stood, glancing around the room. 

“Family emergency,” he said. (Danny would say it was an emergency - Colleen needed to know how good Princess Bride was). “Nothing serious, but I have to go.” 

He turned away from the table and left the room, ignore the few protests that followed him. Raising his phone, he replied to Danny as he walked. 

_ On my way - I’ll bring pizza _

Danny’s emoji-filled reply was worth it already. 


End file.
